Die letzte Schlacht
by BlackRoseLily
Summary: Hermine erzählt die Geschichte einer Schlacht. Wer siegt? Wer ist die geheimnisvolle 3. Armee und auf welcher Seite steht sie? Licht vs. Dunkel! RR Complete
1. Hermine erzählt

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktäre gehören der ehrenwerten JKR, nur die Story an sich entspringt meiner Fantasie!  
  
Summery: Hermine erzählt die Geschichte der letzten Schlacht. Das Dunkel und das Licht wollen dem Krieg ein Ende machen, doch wer ist die dritte Armee?  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen! (Spaß? Es is gar net lustisch!) Über ein Paar Reviews würde ich mich voll doll freuen, darf natürlich auch Kritik sein, bin für alles offen So genug gelabert, los! Lesen! Eure Lily  
  
Die letzte Schlacht  
  
Hallo, ich bin Hermine Weasly geb. Granger und erzähle die Geschichte vom Ende eines langewährenden Krieges zwischen dem Licht und dem Dunkel.  
  
Wir schrieben das Jahr 2003, ich war 23 Jahre alt und glücklich liiert mit Ronald Weasly. Gerade fünf Jahre zuvor, am 16.02.1998 starb mein bester Freund Harry Potter. Mit ihm fast all die Hoffnung der Kämpfer für das Licht. Harry kämpfte verbittert und gut, er verletzte den dunklen Lord schwer, der einige Tage zuvor, Harrys feste Freundin, meine beste Freundin, Rons kleine Schwester, Ginny grausam ermordete. Ohne Zweifel, Harry war einer der mächtigsten Zauberer auf der Welt, doch wir wissen nie, was ein Stein der am Boden liegt alles ändern kann.  
  
Nun wieder zurück ins Jahr 2003. Es war später Abend, so gegen 22.00 Uhr am 11.05.2003. Die gesammte Zauberergesellschaft, die auf der Seite des Lichtes steht hat sich in Hogwarts versammelt. Denn heute sollte die letzte Schlacht gekämpft werden, die letzte Schlacht um Hogwarts. Und wir...wir wollten um die letzte Festung unserer Seite kämpfen. Fällt Hogwarts, fallen auch wir, dessen war sich jeder bewusst.  
  
So hörten wir alle den Worten Albus Dumbledores zu. Er sprach sehr motivierend, der kleine Funken Hoffnung, der uns Dank dieses Mannes geblieben war glimmte etwas stärker. Nicht nur bei mir. Ich sah in so gut wie allen Augen in der Halle feste Entschlossenheit.  
  
Dumbledore erklärte die Strategie, sie war merkwürdig, jedoch logisch. In den Reihen unserer Armee würden abwechseld mächtige und weniger mächtige stehen. Die Mächtigsten in der Mitte, damit nicht all die Kämpfer, die eine reelle Chance haben auf einen Schlag ausgelöscht werden konnten. Kinder bis 16 Jahren, sowie Schwangere oder Kranke blieben in der großen Halle.  
  
Wir gingen alle hinaus, mein Platz war neben Ron und Blaise Zabini in der Mitte. In der selben Reihe stand natürlich auch Dumbledore. So standen wir da und warteten, ich erinnere mich genau, mir kam es vor als wartete ich auf den Sensenmann. Wir waren viele, eine große Truppe, die vor Hogwarts stand um die Schule zu beschützen.  
  
Dann sah man plötzlich schwarze Gestalten am Abhang auftauchen. Es war eine riesige Schar Todesser, angefürht vom selbsternannten Lord, Lord Voldemort!  
  
TBC  
  
So, ich hoffe bishierher hats gefallen....Reviewt...dann kommt das nächste Kapitel!! Lily 


	2. Die Schlacht beginnt

(Disclaimer siehe Chapter 1 !)  
  
So nun geht's weiter.....  
  
Die Schlacht beginnt  
  
Die schwarze Armee blieb vor der unseren stehen. Voldemort lachte kalt: "Dumbledore, hast du etwa Angst, warum versteckst du dich in deiner jämmerlichen Truppe?!". „Ich verstecke mich nicht, Tom, ich werde kämpfen bis ich tot bin!", antwortete dieser nun. „Na dann, viel Spaß!", sagte Voldemort mit seiner ekelerrengenden Stimmer, erhob sich in die Lüfte und landete weiter hinten wohl wieder.  
  
Dann hörte man von beiden Seiten: „AAAANGRIFF!!".  
  
Mit diesen einzelnen Wort, stürmten beide Armeen aufeinanderzu. Mit Flüchen wurde umsichgeschleudert und mit Waffen geschossen, gestochen oder geschnitten und gehackt.  
  
Keine der beiden Seiten, weder die dunkle noch die des Lichtes kannten Gnade. Nein, Gnade haben wir zu lange gehabt. Dies sollte der letzte Kampf sein, da gab es keine Gnade, auch nicht bei mir. Ich erlegte einen Todesser nach dem anderen und ich bereute es nicht. Meine Gier nach Rache für die vielen Menschen, die durch die Hand dieser Todesser oder dessen Anführer umgekommen sind wurde so nur gestillt.  
  
Dann, nach einiger Zeit, mein Zeitgefühl war längst verschwunden, war es sehr still. Ich wunderte mich erst, doch dann sah ich die Ursachen dafür.  
  
Voldemort und Dumbledore duellierten sich. Ich sah mich weiter um und bemerkte, dass vielleicht nur noch ein wenig mehr als zweidutzent Kämpfer auf unserer Seite waren. Auf der anderen waren es vielleicht doppelt so viele. Alle schauten gebannt auf das Duell.  
  
Sie duellierten lange, wir sahen lange. Ron hatte inzwischen einen Arm um mich gelegt und ich zitterte.  
  
Langsam gewann Voldemort die Oberhand. Dumbledore kämpfte zwar tapfer und stark, doch dann....dann traf ihn ein grüner Blitz direkt in den Bauch und er fiel, für mich fiel er wie in Zeitlupe. Dumbledore war tot. Mit seinem Tod ist jetzt der letzte Hoffnungsfunken erlischt.  
  
Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Um mich herum, sahen alle geschockt aus. Jenseits der anderen Front sah ich nur Menschen, die hämisch grinsten. Der dunkle Lord fing dann auch noch an zu lachen. Ein kaltes Lachen, dass einem eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Ich stand da, in den Armen Ron's und zwischen hunderten von Leichen. Die Luft roch förmlich nach Tod. Nach Wundbrannt und Fäulnis. Ich verspürte einen Anflug von Übelkeit. Das Lachen Voldemorts machte dies nicht gerade besser.  
  
Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Stille Tränen. Ich vergoss Tränen wegen dem Tod Dumbledores, Tränen wegen der schrecklichen Zukunft, die auf uns zu kommen sollte, Tränen, da meine Rachgier noch nicht ganz gestillt war, solange dieses Schlangengesicht noch lebte.....Und Tränen, weil schon soviele Leute, die mir sehr am herzen langen gestorben sind. Sie haben sich geopfert.....für nichts!  
  
Ich wusste, dass es nun aus war. Wie sollten nich mal 30 Leute gegen ca. 60 und Voldemort ankommen? Wie sollten wir die letzte Festung retten?  
  
Nun war es vorbei....nein...nicht ganz vorbei.....jetzt sollte die Zeit des Schreckens doch erst richtig anfangen! Und eine einsame letzte Träne wanderte von meinem Auge, über die Wange und fiel auf den Boden. Sie fiel und zerplatze wie all die Hoffnung, die ich vor einigen Stunden noch hatte.  
  
Sorry, ich glaub der Schluss ist ein bissl langgezogen, oder....aber ich glaub sonst wäre das Kapitel zu kurz und ich denke, diese Gedanken sollten schon da stehen. Hoffe es stört nicht zu sehr. R pleazzzz!! 


	3. Die Ritter des Lichtes

( Disclaimer siehe Chapter 2 !)  
  
Danke für die Reviews......waren nur 2...schluchtz....ich krieg immer so wenige....(  
  
Die Ritter des Lichtes  
  
Voldemort hörte auf zu lachen und es wurde still. Die Todesser wollten wohl gerade zum Angriff über gehen, als ein gleißendes, rotes Licht über dem Schlachtfeld erstrahlte.  
  
Ich sah mich um, um zu sehen woher es kam. Es kam vom Himmel. Es sah aus, als hätte der Himmel einen Riss bekommen. Ich sah wieder zu den anderen. Alle waren total perplex, sogar Voldemort. Als ich wieder hoch sah, sah ich wie Gestalten aus dem Riss flogen.  
  
Als sie näher kamen erkannte ich was es war. Es waren zehn edle Rosse, die durch die Lüfte Galoppierten. Die Reiter hatten lange, schwarze, wehende Kutten an und wurden von einem leichten, roten Licht umgeben, ebenso wie die Pferde.  
  
Sie ritten ein wenig abwärts und bleiben über dem verbotenen Wald ‚stehen'. Ich wusste nicht wie ich es nennen sollte, da sie ja noch immer in der Luft waren, fliegen war mit jedoch auch nicht der richtige Ausdruck.  
  
Dann ertönte eine männliche Stimme, diese Stimme kam mir bekannt vor, konnte sie aber nicht einordnen. „Heute Nacht wird es enden!", brüllte der Reiter und die Pferde stampfen einmal kräftig mit einem Huf, nun ja, in die Luft, aber es donnerte als wären sie auf dem Boden.  
  
Ich klammerte mich an Ron fest. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die geheimnisvollen Reiter uns helfen würden. Doch was ist wenn dem nicht so wäre?  
  
Voldemort hatte sich wohl wieder gefasst, denn er fragte: „Wer seit ihr?", nett klang er dabei auf jeden Fall nicht. „Wir", antwortete nun eine weibliche Stimme, die mir ebenfalls bekannt vorkam, "sind die Ritter des Lichtes. Des toten Lichtes!".  
  
Ich wusste zwar immer noch nicht wer sie waren, doch nun wusste ich, dass sie uns helfen würden und es erglimmte wieder ein Funken Hoffnung.  
  
„Ihr wollt mich und meine Armee besigen? Dafür seit ihr doch viel zu wenige, wie naiv!", lachte Voldemort höhnisch und schickte einen Avada Kedavra auf einen der Ritter. Doch scheinbar machte ihm das nichts aus. Der Strahl reflektierte und traf einen Todesser der sofort zusammenbrach.  
  
Wie auf Kommando zogen die Ritter Schwerter, die ebenfalls von roten Licht umgeben waren. Sie schwangen sie einmal und ritten dann in eine art ‚Sinkflug' auf die Todesser zu. Dass alles machten sie als wären sie nur eine Person.  
  
Sie fegten über die Todesser hinweg und keiner war mehr am Leben. Alle Todesser haben diese Ritter ausgelöscht. Nun steckten sie ihre Schwerter wieder total Synchron in die Scheiden. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen.  
  
Die Ritter glitten wieder nach vorne, wo jetzt nur noch Voldemort stand. Ich glaube, er hatte Angst.  
  
Die Ritter standen wieder alle in einer Reihe, wie schon die ganze Zeit und einer, der Mittlere Stieg ab und ging auf Voldemort zu.  
  
„Heute wirst DU fallen, Tom!", sagte er mit eisiger Stimme. „Wer bist du?", sagte der Lord und versuchte die Angst in seiner Stimmer zu verstecken, was ihm aber misslang.  
  
„Ich bin", (nein, er ist nicht der Schatten der die Nacht durchflattert!) und er nahm seine kaputze ab, „Harry James Potter!".  
  
Voldemort taumelte einen Schritt zurück, ich ebenso. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, da stand Harry. Aber wer sind die Anderen? Ich sah zu Ron auf, der sah auch nur perplex aus, aber dann fing er an zu lächeln. Das tat ich auch. All die Wut war vergessen. Ich wusste, jetzt kann ich wieder hoffen! Heute Nacht wird sich das Blatt wenden.  
  
Dann zückte Harry sein Schwert und stach es ihm mitten ins Herz. Blut tropfte auf die Wiese und Voldemort war wohl nicht mal mehr in der lage zu schreien. Das sollte er wohl auch nicht, denn Harry schlug ihm einfach den Kopf von den Schultern.  
  
Der Anblick schockierte mich nicht im geringsten. Zu viel habe ich schon gesehen, dass rollende Köpfe mir nichts ausmachen.  
  
Als der ehemals mächtigste dunkle Lord nun zu Boden viel, musste ich schwer mit mir kämpfen um nicht vor Freude in die Luft zu springen. Ich tat es schließlich den anderen gleich und klatschte häftig. Dann gingen wir alle, die die Schlacht überlebt haben nach vorne auf die Ritter zu, die ebenfalls auf uns zu kamen.  
  
Schließlich standen wir uns gegenüber und auch die anderen nahmen die Kaputzen ab. Ich wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, Ron wich jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht, genau wie den anderen auch. 26 bleiche Lichteskämpfer standen nun 10 Menschen gegenüber, die sie nie erwartet hätten. Denn es war nicht nur Harry, der für diesen Schock sorgte....  
  
TBC  
  
Wollt ihr wissen wer die geheimnisvollen Ritter sind? Dann reviewt schön!  
  
I I V 


	4. Identitäten, eine Überraschung und der A...

( Disclaimer siehe Chapter 3 !)  
  
Danke für die Reviws....danke, danke, danke......die bauen einen richtig auf.......iht könnt natürlich noch mehr von denen schreiben....g  
  
Die Identitäten, eine Überraschung und der Ausgang  
  
Da standen sie, jene, die seit langem für tot gehalten wurden. Von links nach rechts war da, Remus Joshua Lupin, Sirius Alexander Black, James Harold, sowie Lily Rose Potter, dann Harry James Potter, daneben Harrys Hand haltend Ginevra (Ginny...wers nicht weiß!)Helena Weasly, Draco Lucius Malfoy, der erstanlicher Weise auch auf der Seite des Lichtes kämpfte. Neben ihm stand Neville Gregor Longbottem, dann Luna Paula Lovegood und Severus Charles Snape.  
  
Alles Kämpfer, die mutig starben. Tapfere Krieger und Liebenswürdige Menschen. Fast alles waren liebenswürdig und waren in meinem Herzen. Die Tode dieser menschen habe ich nie vergessen und jedes Kind kennt deren Geschichte.  
  
Wieder blieb für mich die Zeit stehen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein, sie alle waren doch tot...und jetzt lächelten sie uns alle so freundlich entgegen. Nun verstand ich. Des toten Lichtes sagten sie. Sie sind jene, die durch die Hand der Dunklen Seite schon ehrenvoll starben. Die Opfer, Opfer über die ich noch vor weniger Zeit dachte, dass sie umsonst wären.  
  
Warum sie kamen weiß niemand....aber sie waren da!  
  
Doch in diesem Moment stiegen sie wieder auf ihre Pferde und erhoben sich in die Lüfte. Alle riefen uns noch ein Tschüss zu und winkten.  
  
Ginny rief noch: „Viel Glück in der Zukunft und passt auf eure Kinder auf!" „Ja, es werden Zwillinge!", fügte Harry noch hinzu bevor alle Ritter des Lichtes in dem Riss im Himmel verschwanden und dieser sich schloss. Ich wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch ich würde es bald erfahren.  
  
Nun dämmerte es bereits und alle Überlebenden gingen ins Schloss um sich auszuruhen.  
  
Nicht viel Bevölkerung war übrig, wir werden lange brauchen, bis wir wieder so viele Menschen sind wie vor dem Krieg, doch das ist kein Problem, solange die Liebe zusammen mit dem Licht herrscht.  
  
Kaum 9 Monate später gebar ich Zwillinge ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Sie Hatten rote Haare wie der Vater und blaue Augen wie ich, die Mutter. Wir nannten sie Helena Ginevra und James Harry Weasly. Wir leben glücklich in einem kleinen Haus in Hogsmeade und feieren jedes Jahr vom 11. auf den 12. Mai das Fest zu Ehren der Ritter des Lichtes. Es wurde ein Feiertag.  
  
Und ich und alle anderen Überlebenden des kampfes haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, eine Geschichte zu verbreiten. Wir erzählen sie jedem, der sie hören möchte. Die Geschichte vom Guten gegen das Böse. Die Geschichte von der bedeutensden Schlacht des neuen Jahrtausends. Die Geschichte der letzten Schlacht!  
  
Das schrieb Hermine Weasly am 11.05.2075 in ein Buch mit dem Titel „Das Wunder der letzten Schlacht".  
  
So, das wars jetzt...ich hoffe es ist nicht allzuschlimm geworden....werb lest auch meine anderen FFs! Tschöööö Lily 


End file.
